Por eso
by OlivierCash
Summary: Una mañana John despierta, pensando que será un día como cualquier otro. Cual será su sorpresa, cuando se de cuenta de que Sherlock esta resfriado. John/Sherlock


**Sherlock Holmes le pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle y la serie a sus creadores Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss.**

* * *

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, los rayos de Sol se comenzaban a asomar tímidamente entre la cortina, provocando pequeñas zonas de luz en la oscuridad de la habitación, como todas las mañanas.

Un despertador comenzó a sonar, provocando que John abriera los ojos perezosamente, como todas las mañanas. Ya era un nuevo día y John debía ir a la consulta esa mañana para trabajar. Bostezó y remoloneó un poco por la cama, mas acabó por empezar a incorporarse para apagar el despertador. Una vez apagado, cuando el maravilloso y extraño silencio invadió la habitación, se giró y pudo admirar a Sherlock, tumbado a su lado, durmiendo tranquilamente y dándole la espalda.

Eso no era como todas las mañanas. John abrió mucho los ojos y se fijó mejor en Sherlock, como si fuera una especie de alucinación y en verdad su compañero no estuviera ahí. Puesto que este, nunca, jamás de los jamases estaba en la cama cuando él despertaba. Sherlock siempre amanecía antes que John, nunca lo veía a su lado cuando se despertaba. Bueno ,una vez ya había sido algo parecido ,pero si esta vez era por lo mismo, la cosa era mala, muy mala.

—Vamos John, no tiene porque ser eso...a lo mejor simplemente...no se...ha querido dormir mas...—murmuró, intentado negar esa posibilidad y aludir a las repentinas manías que le daban de un día para otro a Sherlock. Extendió una de sus manos que colocó con suavidad sobre el hombro del pelinegro para comenzar a moverlo con suavidad—.Sherlock—llamó John, intentando despertarlo.

Mas lo único que logró en ese momento fue un pequeño quejido de Sherlock y que este se removiera un poco más entre las sabanas, ignorando a John por completo. John suspiró armándose de paciencia, tenía la mala sensación de que ese día iba a necesitar mucha de su paciencia. Volvió a removerlo, esta vez con más insistencia.

—Sherlock, venga, despierta—insistió.

Sus esfuerzos dieron sus frutos y Sherlock comenzó a despertarse, mas cuando comenzó a toser, John se temió lo peor. Pasó su mano por la frente de Sherlock y ya no tuvo que hacer nada más. Sherlock se había puesto malo. Si, ese gran detective estaba malo y en ese momento a John le iba a tocar aguantarlo durante todo el día. Porque no, no era buena dejarlo solo mientras estaba malo, por muy simple catarro que fuera.

—John—murmuró Sherlock un tanto adormilado.

Poco a poco pareció centrarse. Mientras, John se levantó y se arriesgó a dejarlo solo unos minutos para llamar al trabajo y avisar de que ese día no podía asistir por razones personales. Una vez hecho eso, fue a la cocina a preparar un té y coger las típicas medicinas de un catarro normal y corriente. Con suerte, eso bastaría.

Tras hacer eso, John fue al cuarto donde Sherlock estaba haciendo lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo y que John temía sin ni siquiera saber que era. Cuando entró, Sherlock estaba dando vueltas por el cuarto de manera un tanto errática.

—Estas malo, debes acostarte—comentó John, con un tono muy serio—.Te he traído té, unas pastas y medicinas.

—¡Yo no puedo ponerme malo!—exclamó Sherlock ofendido, su argumento habría sido mil veces más creíbles si no hubiera comenzado a toser con tanta energía.

John se le quedó mirando sin decir nada, solo estaba esperando a que acabara de toser para ver si intentaba proseguir con su argumente. Aunque de todas maneras, él lo estaba mirando con cara de "te lo dije"

—Lo que te decía, estas malo, comete todo lo que te he traído—fueron las simples palabras de John, no quería darle demasiadas vueltas a un tema tan obvio.

—¿Cómo sabes que medicina debería tomarme si ni te has molestado en examinarme?—cuestionó Sherlock una vez que se le pasó la tos.

—Soy medico y créeme, se reconocer un simple y llano resfriado común—aseguró John, seguro de si mismo—.Así como tu tienes una habilidad con la ceniza, yo la tengo para estas cosas.

—Mis habilidades sobrepasan lo del tema de la ceniza—aseguró Sherlock con prepotencia.

El medico rodó los ojos, lo mejor era no darle muchas vueltas al asunto o Sherlock le daría largas al tema. John dejó la bandeja con el té, las pastas y la medicina sobre la mesita de noche de Sherlock.

—Eso no te lo negaré, pero ahora, comete eso—ordenó.

Mas Sherlock no le hizo ningún caso y comenzó a dar vueltas por el cuarto sin ningún rumbo fijo. Se veía que el estar malo afectaba a su concentración, puesto que soltaba alguna que otra maldición por lo bajo. Tras un cuarto de hora de vueltas y de duras miradas por parte de John, Sherlock se sentó sobre la cama, parecía dispuesto a comer.

—Como porque tengo hambre—afirmó Sherlock.

John asintió, le daba igual cual fuera la razón de Sherlock para comer, mientras lo hiciera. Por ello no le quitó ojo ni un segundo cuando Sherlock estaba comiendo. Lo único que dejó fueron las medicinas, como se temía. Llegaba un punto en el que John se planteaba seriamente si esas cosas las hacía simplemente porque era así de raro, o por fastidiarlo a él.

—La medicina—apuntó John, pero Sherlock pareció ignorarlo—¡No me vengas con esas, has tomado cosas mil veces peores!—exclamó ya un poco harto, lo peor era lo mucho que le quedaba.

—Pero eso fue para experimentar—matizó.

—Pues experimentemos si eso te cura.

Entonces, por alguna razón extraña, Sherlock le hizo caso y se tomó la medicina. John no sabía si alegrarse porque se hubiera tomado la medicina, o preocuparse porque le había hecho caso.

—¿Ha sido tan malo?—cuestionó John.

—Horrible—aseguró Sherlock.

El detective se levantó de la cama y John ya sabía a lo que iba. Tenía intención de bajar para hacer alguno de sus experimentos, o encargarse de algún caso o Dios sabe qué. Pero estaba claro que Sherlock no estaba ni para salir de casa, ni para hacer experimentos en ella. Por ello John se puso junto en la puerta, dispuesto a quedarse ahí.

—Ni se te ocurra—dijo John totalmente decidido.

—Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

—Estas enfermo, a la cama—ordenó John.

—Me aburriré—aseguró Sherlock.

—Pues te pones la televisión y analizas a los que salen en ella—propuso John.

A Sherlock debió parecerle buena idea, debido a que se tumbó sobre la cama y se puso la televisión sin demasiadas quejas. Sin duda, estaba malo y eso en cierta manera, lo afectaba. Jon suspiró, ya que iba a pasar ahí el día, por lo menos aprovecharía para encargarse de la casa.

—Voy a limpiar y ordenar—avisó John a Sherlock—si quieres algo solo avisame.

El detective asintió sin parecer prestarle mucha atención, estaba más entretenido en ver la televisión. John decidió aprovechar ese momento de aparente calma y se fue al salón. Más en el mismo momento en el que pisó el suelo del salón.

—¡John!— llamó Sherlock.

—¡¿Qué?!—preguntó John, no se iba a subir las escaleras sin asegurarse de que no fuera una chorrada.

—¡Agua!

Bueno, era una petición aceptable. Por lo que llenó una jarra de agua y se la subió a Sherlock junto con un baso de agua. Los cuales dejó sobre la mesilla en la que antes había dejado el té. Le echó una ojeada a Sherlock de refilón, seguía tal como lo había dejado. Volvió a bajar al salón y se quedó pensando en que debería ordenar primero, decidió que sería la cocina y se planteó aprovechar para tirar alguno de los experimentos de Sherlock que ocupaban demasiado espacio.

—¡John!—volvió a llamar Sherlock.

—!¿Qué?!

—¡Tengo algo de frio!

—¡Pues metete dentro de la cama!—contestó Jonh, recordaba que Sherlock se había quedado sobre las mantas.

Debió funcionar, porque no se volvió a quejar. John se quedó un poco quieto por si las moscas, pero cuando no escuchó quejas, volvió a lo que estaba. Abrió el microondas para sacar algo que había visto a la noche y que no parecía muy comestible.

—¡John!—ahí estaba Sherlock de nuevo.

—¡¿Qué?!—preguntó John con cada vez menos paciencia.

—¡Sigo teniendo frio!

John farfulló por lo bajo y fue a buscar alguna manta que subirle. Arriba le colocó la manta por encima a Sherlock, quien se encontraba igual que como lo había dejado, solo que dentro de la cama.

Con eso, bajó para volver a intentar hacer algo por la casa, mas parecía que Sherlock sentía cuando John quería hacer algo útil, puesto que se encargaba de estropearle los planes a la perfección.

—¡John!

—¿¡Qué!?— cada vez se escuchaba mas enfadado.

—¡Estoy incomodo!

—¡Ahora te subo un cojín!

John subió un cojín que colocó tras la cabeza de Sherlock. El resto de la mañana fue más o menos lo mismo. Cada vez que intentaba hacer algo, Sherlock se encargaba de pedirle algo, lo que fuera. Incluso no paró de llamarlo cuando se puso a preparar una sopa para comer, casi se echa a perder la sopa por culpa de Sherlock. Lo único que John podía agradecer, era que con lo que era Sherlock, por lo menos se había quedado quieto.

A la hora de comer, John subió con dos cuencos de sopa y la medicina de Sherlock. Comieron juntos y mientras, Sherlock se entretuvo contándole cada una de las cosas que había deducido de las personas que había visto en la televisión. E incluso hasta de un perro. Fue horrible para John, pero por lo menos, Sherlock no se quejó y se tomó las medicinas a la primera. Sherlock comió sentado en la cama y usando la mesilla como mesa. John comió sentado en una silla, frente a Sherlock.

—¿Qué piensas hacer a la tarde?—preguntó Sherlock.

A John le sorprendió que le preguntara, no era algo que soliera hacer.

—Todo lo que no he podido hacer por la mañana—respondió John con una gran sonrisa—¿Y tú?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros y John sintió miedo de lo que se le podría pasar por la cabeza. Pero como se veía muy tranquilo no se atrevió a preguntar. De momento, cogió los boles de la comida y bajó para fregarlos. Durante un rato, todo estuvo muy tranquilo, sorprendentemente tranquilo. Tan tranquilo que John pensó erróneamente que podría hacer algo.

Mas todas esas ilusiones se esfumaron de un plumazo cuando empezó a oír tiros en el piso de arriba. John subió corriendo cagándose mentalmente en todo lo habido y por haber. Cuando entró al cuarto de golpe, pudo ver a Sherlock disparando contra la pared con su maldita pistola.

—¡Sherlock!—gritó John muy pero que muy enfadado—¿¡Qué diablos haces!?

El detective dejó de disparar y miró a John como si no pasara nada. Ese día por lo menos la señora Hudson no estaba, les había dicho que se pasaría el día fuera con un grupo de jubilados o algo así.

—Me aburro—conestó Sherlock.

John fue corriendo a quitarle el arma de las manos y cuando la tuvo, se preguntó donde diablos podría esconderla. La escondiera donde la escondiera, Sherlock la encontraba siempre.

—¿¡Cómo le explico esto a la señora Hudson!?

—Si pones unos posters o unos cuadros no se notará—propuso Sherlock.

El medico prefirió irse sin decir nada más antes de que la cosa se liara. De nuevo, la calma volvió a la casa, mas en esa ocasión, John no se sentía tranquilo, temía lo que Sherlock pudiera estar haciendo o pensando hacer. Suspiró intentando pensar en otra cosa y ordenas. Pero, como todas las malditas veces, Sherlock le interrumpió. En esa ocasión, se escuchaba un ruido que a John le costó reconocer o más bien no lo quiso reconocer al momento.

Mas cuando lo hizo, volvió a subirse todas las escaleras corriendo.

—¡Sherlock!

En esa ocasión, le había dando por lanzar cuchillos a la pared. John le volvió a echar la bronca y quitó todos y cada uno de los cuchillos de la pared y le obligó a que se los diera todos. Sacó cuchillos de hasta debajo de la cama.

—¿Desde cuando duermes con un cuchillo debajo de la almohada?—preguntó John intrigado por eso de que dormían juntos.

—Desde hace siete años, solo que no te habías dado cuenta.

Vale, eso fue extraño para John y prefirió no seguir con ese inquietante tema. Bajó con todo el montón de cuchillos que dejó por el salón. De nuevo estaba todo tranquilo, de nuevo Sherlock estaba pensando como liarla. Por ello John debía encontrar la maldita manera de entretenerlo antes de que hiciera algo que dejara rastro. Al parecer la televisión ya no funcionaba.

Lanzó una mirada por la sala de estar, buscando algo, lo que fuera, que pudiera distraer a Sherlock. Y lo encontró, encontró algo que sabía que entretenía a Sherlock. También sabía que se iba a arrepentir de eso, pero ya estaba tan desesperado que le daba igual. Cogió eso sin darle más vueltas.

Subió al cuarto haciendo todo el ruido posible. Al entrar, Sherlock estaba tumbado en la cama. John no le dijo nada y colocó su ordenador portátil sobre el regazo de Sherlock. Este levantó la ceja sin parecer entender que era lo que pretendía John.

—¿Y esto?

—Es lo único que sé que te entretiene, curiosear mi portátil, mira todo lo que quieras, pero estate tranquilo de maldita vez—contestó John ya harto.

A los dos segundos Sherlock estaba entretenido en con el portátil sin prestarle demasiada atención a John. Este bajó, dispuesto a hacer cosas, cuando iba a hacer algo, se quedó quieto, esperado cualquier cosa por parte de Sherlock. No pasó nada y se sintió como en una maravillosa y gloriosa nube. El resto de la tarde se la pasó ordenando sin tener ni un interrupción. Lo único fue que en un momento dado, subió a la habitación para ver como estaba Sherlock, este seguía tan tranquilo con el portátil.

—¿Cómo vas?—le preguntó John asomado desde la puerta.

—Bastante bien, he encontrado unos vídeos porno en unas carpetas ocultas muy interesantes—John se quedó pálido—.Y ya de paso, je marcado cuales me parecen interesantes para llevar a cabo.

En ese momento, John se arrepintió de verdad por haberle dejado ese portátil. Soltó un simple "vale " y huyó a ponerse manos a la obra con las labores del hogar. Estuvo bastante entretenido y como Sherlock no le dio ningún mal, el tiempo se le pasó volando. Sin que se diera cuenta, ya eran las nueve. Dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y fue hacía su habitación, dispuesto a hablar con Sherlock.

Pero, para su sorpresa, se lo encontró dormido, con el portátil todavía sobre su regazo. Así dormido, parecía una persona tranquila que no era tan… él. John se sentó en la cama a su lado para coger el portátil y apagarlo de una vez. Mas, una inconsciente curiosidad le puso y le echó una ojeada a los vídeos que había marcado Sherlock como "interesantes"

Soltó un bufido al ver que los vídeos "interesantes" eran casi todos. Sin querer pensar más en ello, apagó el ordenador corriendo. Para dejarlo apartado sobre su mesilla.

Luego, le echó una ojeada a Sherlock. Ese idiota, le había dado el día. A veces se preguntaba como podía a aguantar a alguien tan insufrible como él, le desesperaba, le sacaba de quicio y sentía que en muchas ocasiones lo hacía adrede. En verdad se preguntaba como le permitía tanto, como mirar su portátil o simplemente lo cuidaba cuando estaba malo, aunque eso multiplicara sus niveles de insufribilidad.

John salió un momento de sus pensamientos cuando Sherlock comenzó a removerse en la cama medio dormido y a balbucear varias cosas sin demasiado sentido. Aunque hubo una frase que si lo tuvo, tuvo todo el sentido del mundo.

—Te quiero John—balbuceó Sherlock entre sueños.

Si, era por eso. Era por eso por lo que le aguantaba todo.


End file.
